This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Insulation is typically bundled into units that contain multiple insulation packages. During the bundling process, the insulation packages are compressed together to reduce space for shipping and storage. Once compressed, bands or film is wrapped around the packages to keep the packages together and in a compressed state. The insulation packages may then be shipped and/or stored as units for later use. However, during shipping and handling the bands may tear through the exterior wrapping of the insulation packages exposing the insulation to rain, snow, dirt, etc. Furthermore, films may tear during shipping and handling, which can release insulation packages from their compressed state as well as scatter them.